Open Sesame: Breaking and Entering
|Region = Oxenfurt |Location = Borsodi Brothers' Auction House |Reward = ?? / ?? |Level = 34 |Previous = Open Sesame! |Next = Open Sesame: Witcher Seasonings Open Sesame: The Safecracker Open Sesame! |Enemies = Thugs }}Open Sesame: Breaking and Entering is a main quest in the . Walkthrough While you'll only be able to recruit Eveline, for a little extra XP you can try to recruit Hugo first. To recruit Hugo Hoff, head to Oxenfurt and knock on the door. Geralt will soon notice blood near the door, prompting him to investigate; using your Witcher Senses, follow the footprints to the nearby river, where three thugs will be waiting for you. Once dealt with, loot their bodies to acquire a note and Hugo's ear, then dive in the water and confirm what you already suspected: Hugo is dead. (150 ) Time to talk to Eveline Gallo. Make your way to the circus encampment, slightly west of the Vegelbud Residence, to find Eveline arguing with Meryn. Her troupe is having serious problems, as one of the performers had a problem and can't be a part of the show. Yet they are unable to give refunds to the audience, given that they have already spent the money. So she agrees to join you on the condition that you either help the circus with their performance (which consists on shooting four apples held by Meryn, or shooting the elf himself for a quick end), or you pay the refunds of 400 (40 ) with your own money (600 (60 ) if you didn't talk privately with Eveline). Either way, Eveline will agree to help. Send her to the herbalist's hut to finish the quest. (150 ) Journal entry :Robbing a building requires, at a bare minimum, finding a way inside it. The mysterious man who convinced Geralt to take part in the heist determined the only way to break into the carefully guarded auction house was via an adjacent tower. Geralt thus needed to hire someone capable of climbing up its glass-smooth outer wall and dropping a line down to the others. Only two maestros of the burglar's trade could perform such a feat: Hugo Hoff, affectionately known as "Beef Patty," and Eveline Gallo, alias "the Ermine." :If you try to recruit Hugo: ::Unfortunately, Hugo Hoff was unable to join the witcher's crew. The reason was a common one in criminal circles – someone hat fitted him with a stone necktie and tossed him in a deep stretch of the Pontar. The halfling had learned the hard way that, all too often, crime does not pay. :In the end, Geralt recruited Eveline Gallo to join the heist. This was not a very difficult task – he had the impression the performer was just waiting for an excuse to escape from the circus tent for a moment and once again savor the taste of a true adventure. Objectives *Go to the house where Hugo Hoff is hiding. *'If you try to recruit Hugo:' **Explore around the house using your Witcher Senses. **Follow the tracks using your Witcher Senses. **Defeat the bandits. **Search the bottom of the river for Hugo Hoff's body. **Return to shore. *Convince Eveline Gallo to participate in the robbery. *'If you opted to help perform:' **Shoot the apples with your crossbow. *'If you made Eveline wait after paying or performing': **Talk to Eveline about joining your crew. Notes *If you didn't tell Eveline to make Meryn go away, instead of paying 400 (40 ), you'll have to pay 600 (60 ) for the refunds. Category:Hearts of Stone quests